


An Introduction to Intrigue

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Enter the Twenties [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A new, and more complicated, job for wounded Major Adam Carter and his manservant Lt Lucas North.How successful they are will depend on the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

“North,” Adam Carter called one morning, “Can you come into my study?”

“Yes, sir!”

Lucas went into the study, and Adam said, “Shut the door and take a seat.”

Lucas did as instructed, and Adam continued, “We’ve had a letter from Wynn-Jones. He’s got another job for us.”

Lucas grinned. “What does he want us to do?”

“It sounds like a bigger job than the two we’ve done before. Are you up for it?” Adam laughed. “Don’t answer that. I can see from your expression you’re keen to get going.” Lucas nodded, so Adam continued, “Wynn-Jones believes there’s a new cell being set up. He’s not sure of its significance as yet. Their aims may be entirely legitimate, or at any rate, nothing that wouldn’t be dealt with by our regular police force, but he wants us to follow it up. There are three apparent ringleaders, and they have been meeting in St James Park near to the drinking fountain at eleven o’clock in the morning. Meetings are irregular, there’s no guarantee they’ll be there every day, and sometimes they don’t all meet together. Our job is to follow them and see what they are doing.”

“When do we start?” Lucas asked.

Adam looked out of the window. “Well, it’s a sunny morning, so what say we go for a walk now?”

“I’ll fetch our hats.”

Lucas pushed Adam along the pavement towards St James Park. As they walked, they talked about the following weekend when Adam’s son, Wes, would be home from school. Wes’ godfather had offered to take him riding, and they decided to take a picnic with them to eat afterwards.

“What if it rains?” Adam said.

“We can always eat in the car.”

“I’m sure you and Wes would be entirely happy, but I think Bernard and I would like something a little more civilised.”

“Wes will be disappointed.”

“And possibly he wouldn’t be the only one,” Adam said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of preventing you and Wes from having your picnic. I’d never hear the end of it. I’ll speak to Bernard and we’ll sort something out in case of inclement weather.”

By now they had reached the park and Lucas started to push Adam round towards the drinking fountain.

As they went, Lucas leant down and said, “Do you know the man a little to our right in the dark coat? He’s been looking quite carefully at you.”

“I’d noticed him too. It’s not someone I recognise although it might be someone I was with in hospital.”

“I don’t recognise him either. And, unless he was with you in the first two weeks, he should be looking at me too.”

“Very true. And the chaps I was with at the beginning were in the same state as I was so that’s very unlikely.”

“Medical staff?”

“I wouldn’t have thought so. Do you?”

“No. But that leaves only one possibility.”

“Someone’s following us, or me, in the same way we’re about to follow others.”

“What do you want to do?”

“We’ll carry on. For all intents and purposes, you are just taking you poor invalid master for a walk in the park, so he can enjoy the sunshine.”

[**Go to [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443431)**]


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were close enough to the drinking fountain to observe any meeting of their suspects without arousing suspicion, Adam said, “We can stop here, North.”

“Would you prefer to be closer to the seat over there?” Lucas asked.

“Why ever should I? I shan’t be getting out of my chair.” This was said with a click of his fingers, which was Adam’s sign he was in his role of grumpy major.

“Very good, sir.”

As they waited, a man in a slightly shabby jacket, who they had passed on the path earlier, came over to the fountain and got himself a drink. A second man came towards the fountain, and the two of them drew over a little to the side.

Adam knocked the blanket which covered his legs onto the ground, forcing Lucas to come forward and pick it up. Lucas replaced the blanket carefully whilst Adam fussed with it.

“Can you hear anything?” Adam asked quietly.

“They’re not talking to each other,” Lucas answered. “They seem to be waiting for something or someone.”

“I think there’s something wrong with the right-hand brake,” Adam said in his normal voice.

“It was fine this morning, sir, but I will check it.”

Lucas made a play of putting the brake on and off, tutting occasionally as he did so.

“For goodness sake,” Adam snapped, “can’t you do that without making noises?”

Lucas stood up and looked around, giving the impression of bringing his expression under control before he spoke to his master. Then he said, “It’s fine, sir, no problem.” He added, rather more quietly, “A third man has just come by. He slowed down, but didn’t stop, and I’m fairly sure the other two recognised him. He’s taking the path down to the lake.”

Lucas walked to the back of the chair, and Adam said, “Yes, I can see him. Oh, now that’s interesting. Our companion in the dark coat from earlier is following him.”

“It looks like the other two are about to leave as well. What would you like to do?”

“There’s no point in following the third man. He’s already got one tail, adding a second would certainly make him suspicious if he wasn’t already. We’ll follow the others, and if they split up, we shall take whichever route seems most suitable for an acerbic major and his much put-upon manservant.”

“Yes, sir!” Lucas replied brightly. 

The two men were walking towards the main gate, so Lucas began to follow them. Suddenly, they stopped, and Lucas halted as well.

“What the devil!” Adam snapped.

“Sorry, sir. A stone got caught between the brake and the wheel.”

“I told you there was something wrong with the brake.”

“It was the left brake, sir.”

“Are you implying I don’t know the difference between left and right?”

“Of course not, sir.”

“Come on then, let’s get going!”

Lucas was prepared to push Adam past the two men, but they started walking again, parting company after they exited the entrance, one going to the left and one to the right.

**[To turn right go to [Chapter Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443554)]**

**[To turn left go to [Chapter Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443521)]**


	3. Chapter 3

“The major is on his way back here, and you are to return as soon as you can,” the butler said.

“Thank you, Thompson,” Lucas replied. “I’m only in Trafalgar Square, so I won’t be long.”

Lucas caught yet another bus, which dropped him not too far from the house. 

As he entered the front door, he heard Adam call out, “We’re in the study. Come and join us.”

He went in to find not only Adam, but Lady Myers and her husband present. He nodded politely.

“What have you got to tell us?” Myers asked.

“Very little I’m afraid, sir,” Lucas replied. He explained about the aborted journey, including the roughs in the side road and his feeling that he’d been followed back to Piccadilly Circus.

“You were very sensible,” Myers said. 

Adam nodded, and Lucas caught a flash of concern on his face.

“And that, sadly,” Adam said, “Is as far as it goes for us. I have been told they are far too dangerous for ‘amateurs’ to get involved with.” Lucas caught the inflexion on amateurs. “This is one case where my condition is definitely a liability, and I am too dependent on you to risk your being injured. So, we shall gracefully back away.” 

Lucas felt a sense of disappointment. 

“However,” Adam continued, “there will be other cases for us to pursue, and Myers has one he thinks might interest us, which he will explain over luncheon.”

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

The suspect came down the steps of the bus as it entered Dorset Street and leapt off as the bus stopped. Lucas stood up and followed him off. The suspect was walking quickly, but Lucas found it easy enough to keep his eye on him. There were sufficient people around he could blend into the crowd but not enough to impede his progress.

Having walked partway along Dorset Street, the man turned into one of the side streets. Lucas didn’t hurry after him. The side streets were much quieter than the main thoroughfare, and the man was almost certain to notice him if he got too close. After a couple of minutes, Lucas strode purposefully round the corner and into the street, reasoning he would attract less attention if he looked as if he had a destination in mind. He saw the man being admitted into a building towards the far end of the street. Lucas walked down the street, glancing at the building sufficiently to see the number and to notice a list of names and push buttons to one side of the door, indicating multiple occupancy of the property. He continued walking to the end of the street where he turned left and slowed down.

To his surprise, Lucas saw the third man, the one who had been followed by the man in the dark coat, walking towards him. Hoping he hadn’t been recognised, he kept going in his original direction, thinking he would stop and turn round when he got the chance. After about fifteen paces, he stooped down as if to retie his shoelace. As he did so, he heard more footsteps coming towards him, and glancing up, he saw it was the man in the dark coat. 

This was a further dilemma. Having tied one shoelace, Lucas did an awkward bob up and down and proceeded to tie the other lace, in the hope the man would walk past him. He did, and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. Curious as to whether the man who was being tailed had gone to the same house as his own suspect, Lucas walked back to the entrance to the street.

Cautiously, he looked round but couldn’t see either man. That concerned him because whilst the first man could well have entered the building, the man in the dark coat was unlikely to have done so. He wouldn’t have had time to reach the far end of the street unless he had run, which possibility Lucas discounted since he should have heard running footsteps, which meant the man was hiding somewhere.

The question in Lucas’ mind was whether the man was hiding, waiting for the suspect to leave the building again, or whether he was waiting for Lucas.

Suddenly Lucas heard a footstep from behind. He whirled round to find the man in the dark coat facing him.

**[If the man attacks Lucas – Go to [Chapter Thirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443578)]**

**[If the man speaks to Lucas – Go to [Chapter Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443530)]**


	5. Chapter 5

“Lennon should be with us in about five minutes,” Lucas said. He paused to get his breath. “And look what I saw in the afternoon paper.”

He passed the newspaper, folded back to the relevant article, to Adam. 

Adam read it, then looked up at Lucas. “That was the man we saw in St James’ Park this morning,” he said. “The one in the dark coat, who looked as though he recognised me.”

“And now he’s been found shot dead in a side road near Baker Street,” Lucas replied. 

“The police are asking for witnesses and, also, anyone who can identify him. We shall have to let Wynn-Jones know.”

“Do you want me to go back and telephone him?”

“No, I think it will be wiser to do so from home, less risk of being overheard. I can’t see that a fifteen-minute delay will make any difference.”

Lennon arrived, and Lucas helped Adam into the car. They drove home, and once they were in the study, Adam put a call through to Wynn-Jones’ office. He was told Wynn-Jones was busy but would contact him when he was free.

The maid brought in the tea and was just leaving the study when they heard the butler said, “I’ll let Major Carter know you’re here, sir.”

Thompson entered and said, “Mr Wynn-Jones, sir.”

“Thank you, Thompson. Have Maisie bring another cup in.”

“Yes, sir. This way, sir.”

Wynn-Jones came in, looking rather agitated.

“Have a seat,” Adam said. “Carter can pour you some tea in a minute.”

Maisie appeared with a cup and saucer, and as soon as she had left, Wynn-Jones said, “Have you seen this afternoon’s paper?”

“Yes,” Adam replied. “That’s why I telephoned you. We saw the man in St James’ Park this morning.”

“The man was an American sent over by Pinkertons. We knew he was here, of course, but it was very inconvenient of him to get himself killed.”

“I don’t suppose that was his intention,” Adam remarked.

“That’s it,” Lucas said suddenly. “You remember, sir, we wondered whether he knew you. Do you recall the group of Americans who were based in that empty ward for a week before they were shipped out? I think he may have been one of them.”

Adam thought. “I don’t remember seeing him, but it’s highly possible.” Turning to Wynn-Jones, he continued, “Whoever he was, he had a good look at me, or us. And he left the park following one of our group of men.”

Wynn-Jones snorted. “And if you saw he was following someone, it’s very likely the other members of the group saw him, too. I don’t suppose you can tell me any more about the man you were following.”

“No. He went to the Lathonian Embassy and left again this afternoon in the company of another man, and we lost him. I’m afraid I’m not in a position to do any covert snooping.”

“That’s all right, I wouldn’t expect you to do so. It’s safer if you don’t, as our American friend has sadly proved. But at least we have definite proof of the involvement of the Lathonians, or some of them at any rate. And it’s time to put Plan B into operation.”

“Which is?”

“How do you fancy accompanying Lady Myers to a reception tomorrow evening? You will need to take your man with you, of course.”

Adam grinned. “I think that can be managed.”

Wynn-Jones stood up. “Excellent. In which case I will arrange to have the relevant information sent over to you. I shall bid you both good afternoon.”

At a nod from Adam, Lucas escorted Wynn-Jones to the front door.

Then he returned and said, “What now, sir?”

“After all our exertions today, I think I shall need a rest. I trust you will be able to help me relax.”

“I’m sure I can think of a few ways which might work,” Lucas replied.

“Of that, I have no doubt!”

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas pushed Adam through the entrance and paused on the pavement.

“We’ll go left,” Adam said.

The man in the shabby jacket crossed The Mall and turned into Marlborough Road. They followed him down the road, speeding up as he turned into Pall Mall, not wanting to lose touch with him. From there the man turned left and made his way into St James’ Street.

“What do you want me to do?” Lucas asked. “If we get too close, he’ll notice we’re following him, and there aren’t enough people around we can blend in.”

“Leave me here and follow him by yourself for five minutes. Don’t take any risks, don’t go too far, and see what you can find out. If anyone asks what I’m doing, I’ll say I’ve sent my man to fetch the car.”

Lucas nodded and ran off down the road. He caught sight of the man as he turned right into King Street. The man had slowed down now, perhaps conscious he was drawing attention to himself by walking so briskly.

Lucas watched him and then sprinted back to Adam. “He’s going down King Street. If we hurry, we may catch him in St James’ Square, and if not, we may still be able to track him down.”

“Let’s get there as quickly as we can. At least it will look as if you are taking me to my club if he sees us in the Square.”

When they entered the square, they were just in time to see their suspect disappear down some steps towards the basement entrance of one of the embassies which were based in the Square.

“Well, isn’t that interesting?” Adam said. “Now we’re here you might as well take me to my club. If we go that way, you can have a look down as we go past the embassy. Not that I think you’ll see anything, but it’s worth a chance.”

They walked slowly past the embassy, and Lucas had a quick glance over the railings.

“I can’t really tell,” he said, “but I think the doors and windows down there have been reinforced. They look much more substantial than you would expect.”

“That won’t be news to Wynn-Jones, but the presence of our suspect may be.”

They continued on round until they reached Adam’s club. Lucas pushed him inside, where they were greeted by the head porter.

“I’d like a table for three for luncheon,” Adam said. “And I’d also like to make use of the telephone.”

“Certainly, sir. Would you like a table in the main dining room or in one of the alcoves?”

“An alcove, please.”

“Of course. What time would you like to eat?”

Adam glanced at his wristwatch. “Would half past twelve be possible?”

“That will be no problem at all. Do you know the way to the telephone?”

“Yes, thank you. North can take me.”

Lucas waited at a discrete distance whilst Adam made his phone call before returning to push him towards the members’ lounge.

“I’ve telephoned Wynn-Jones and invited him to join us for lunch. He seemed very preoccupied when I spoke to him. I got the impression he was not alone, and that he didn’t want whoever was in the room with him to know he was speaking to me. It was all rather strange.”

**[If Wynn-Jones is coming to lunch go to [Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443536)]**

**[If Wynn-Jones is not coming to lunch go to [Chapter Fourteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443593)]**


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know who you are,” the man in the dark coat said. “But if you know what’s best for you, clear off!” Although the man’s English was good, his accent showed him to be from Eastern Europe. “You’ve got no business getting yourself involved in this.”

Lucas took a step back. He was about to say he would leave when the door to the house opened and a shot rang out. The door was slammed shut, and the man fell to the ground. Lucas had seen enough men shot during the war to know the man was either already dead or very nearly so. There was nothing he could do to help, so he ran down the street towards the main road to find a policeman.

Fortunately, there was a policeman standing at the junction. Lucas told him briefly what had happened, and he and the policeman returned to where the man had been shot, to find the body no longer there.

“You are sure about this, aren’t you, sir?” the policeman asked.

“Yes,” Lucas replied. “You can see the blood on the ground.”

The policeman bent down. “That’s fresh blood all right. Looks as though he can’t have been as badly hurt as you thought.”

Lucas shook his head. “I’ve seen men shot like that. They didn’t get up again.”

“No, they didn’t,” the policeman agreed. “Well, since he’s vanished, we can assume he’s got help, and we can check round the hospitals, see if we can find him. You’ll have to make a statement. The police station’s not far from here if you’re up to walking to it. We can get you a cup of tea, too.”

They walked in silence, Lucas trying to decide how much he could safely say in his statement. 

When they arrived at the police station, Lucas said, “Would you mind if I phoned my employer to let him know where I am?”

“Of course you may, sir,” the desk sergeant replied. “Then if you take a seat, we’ll bring you a cuppa, and the inspector will be with you soon.”

Lucas phoned the house, and when Thompson, the butler, answered, he said, “Could you let the major know I’m at George Street police station, having witnessed a shooting?”

Thompson said he would do so immediately, and Lucas sat down to wait for the inspector. After about ten minutes, the inspector came down. He was just about to show Lucas into an interview room when two men marched into the station.

“We’ll be taking over from here,” the taller of the two said. He waved his identity at the inspector and then said, “In here, Lieutenant North,” indicating the interview room. Then he shut the door before the inspector could join them.

“My name is Thurloe,” the man said. He showed Lucas his card. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Lucas related the events up to when he and the policeman had returned to find the body gone.

“And you were sure he was dead?” Thurloe said.

“Or as good as. There was nothing I could do for him.”

“A pity you didn’t search him. We might have found out who he was.”

“I didn’t think of it. I assumed he would still be there when I came back.”

“They must have taken him into the house for some reason. You’re sure of the address?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Right, wait here.” Thurloe left the room and returned shortly afterwards. “We’ll get our men in to search the house, but I doubt we’ll find the body. Were you seen?”

“I didn’t think I’d been seen until I was confronted. Whoever made the shot must have seen me, and they’d have certainly seen me when I ran for the policeman. And, also, when we returned.”

“You’re sure they weren’t trying to shoot you?”

Lucas thought for a moment. “No. I’d say the shot was fired by a sniper and he got the man he wanted. It’s possible the man I was following had seen his confederate was being followed by the dead man and told him about it when they met at the house.”

“I think that’s highly likely. I trust now you will go home and leave the tailing of suspects to the professionals. As you say, you will have been seen so you will be unable to continue anyway.” Thurloe stood up. “You may go now!”

“Thank you, sir.” Lucas stood up and left the room. He said goodbye to the desk sergeant, who replied, “Nice meeting you, sir,” and walked down the steps of the police station. He felt weary and just wanted to get back home. He turned to walk towards the nearest bus stop.

As he did so, a voice called out, “Can I give you a lift?”

Lucas saw Wynn-Jones sitting in the back of his car. “Yes, please, sir.”

“Excellent. And you can tell me all you’ve told Thurloe because he won’t give me half the information.”

“Of course, sir.”

Wynn-Jones waved his hand. “But wait until we get to your house, otherwise you’ll only have to repeat it all to Carter. And then we can put our heads together and decide what our next move should be.”

“Mr Thurloe has warned me off.”

“Of course he has. That’s his job. We, however, have a rather different game to play. If you’re still up to it.”

“I am, sir!”

“Excellent!”

**THE END**


	8. Chapter 8

“But Wynn-Jones is coming to join us for lunch,” Adam continued. “He should be with us in about fifteen minutes.”

They had moved through to the dining room when Wynn-Jones arrived. 

“Sorry to have been so curt on the phone,” Wynn-Jones said.

“That’s not a problem. It sounded as if you had someone with you,” Adam replied.

“Yes, the Chargé d’affaires from the Lathonian Embassy was discussing various tedious matters of protocol. I’m not entirely sure why he thought it necessary to come in person; I’m sure one of his aides could have dealt with the matters just as easily.”

“Maybe there was more to the meeting than met the eye. We saw what we assume were the cell ringleaders you mentioned this morning and followed one of them. He disappeared into the basement of the Lathonian Embassy, which, North informs me, is well reinforced.”

“The latter fact may not be as surprising as you think. A number of Eastern European embassies have installed additional security recently due to anarchists in their home countries seeking to cause problems abroad. However, if this cell does have connections with the embassy, I am rather more concerned.”

Wynn-Jones paused as the waiter brought their food and then continued, “If that is the case, and some of the embassy staff are involved, then that would explain why the Chargé came in person.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Lucas said, “There was one other thing, sir.” Adam nodded to him to continue. “We noticed a man in a dark coat following the third member of the group. He didn’t actually stop to speak to them, so he may have been aware he was being tailed.”

“That sounds as if Scotland Yard have got involved. In which case, it’s likely this third member is already known to them. We can leave him out of the equation for the moment.” Wynn-Jones shook his head. “Something happened this morning if only I can put my finger on it.”

They finished eating, and Adam was about to call the waiter over when Wynn-Jones said, “Damn! Of course. Is there a telephone I can use?”

Adam indicated where the telephone was, and Wynn-Jones went to find it. He returned shortly afterwards. “Sadly, my bird has flown, but we think we know where he has flown to. Would you like to accompany me to see? You’ll have to stay in the car, but I think you’ll get an idea of what’s happening.”

Adam glanced quickly at Lucas and said, “We’d be delighted if we aren’t in your way and don’t hold you up.”

“Not at all, dear fellow.”

Lucas pushed Adam to Wynn-Jones’ car and then helped him in, before running round to the other side and sliding in beside him. Wynn-Jones sat next to the driver. 

They pulled up in front of a restaurant. Wynn-Jones got out. He nodded to a couple of men in dark suits who followed him into the restaurant. Shortly afterwards, the two men came back outside, a small man walking between them, looking very nervous. They were followed half a minute later by Wynn-Jones and another man who glared at Wynn-Jones before striding purposefully away from the restaurant. 

Wynn-Jones got back into his car and placed a number of documents into his briefcase. “We’ll pop back to your club to collect your wheelchair, and then we’ll take you home,” he said. “You may have noticed a rather irate gentleman leaving the restaurant with me. That was the Lathonian Chargé d’affaires, who, it would appear, had come to an understanding with one of my clerks. I have suggested to him it might be wise if he were to request his government arrange for him to be transferred to another post.”

“Will he do so?” Adam asked.

“Probably. He knows now we’ll be watching him closely, which will restrict his movements. They’ll be better off replacing him.”

“Will that improve matters?”

“Not in the long-term, but it should disrupt them for the moment.”

“And what of the cell you asked us to follow up?”

“Again, it should be disrupted. And Scotland Yard will continue to watch their suspect, so we’ve done as well as we could expect. Thank you to you both for your assistance.”

“It was our pleasure,” Adam said. “We look forward to helping you again.”

“You may not have to wait too long before I’m in touch, things are starting to hot up.”

“Excellent!”

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9

“You are to meet Major Carter at the Dickens Club,” the butler said.

“Thank you, Thompson. I’m at Trafalgar Square, so I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Very good. I’ll let the major know if he should phone back.”

Lucas made his way to the club and walked up the steps. He was greeted by a doorman and said, “I believe Major Carter may be expecting me. I understand he’s with Lady Myers.”

“Your name, Sir?”

“North. Lucas North.”

“Very good, sir. They’re in the green dining room on the right.”

Lucas followed the doorman’s directions and entered the dining room. As he did so, he spotted Myers, who beckoned him over to the table.

“Any luck, North?” Adam asked.

“I’m afraid not, sir. The man realised he was being followed, so I decided to cut my losses and come back.”

“You did what you could. Myers has spoken to Wynn-Jones and it appears matters have moved rather faster than we had expected.”

At that moment, a waiter came carrying three plates; another waiter followed him with the vegetable dishes.

“Will the new gentleman be requiring luncheon?” the waiter asked.

Lucas was about to make his excuses, when Lady Myers said, “Yes, please. He’ll have the pie. And don’t worry about additional vegetables. This will be sufficient.”

“Very good, madam.”

By the time everyone had served themselves with vegetables, a third waiter had brought Lucas’ pie.

As soon as the waiter had departed, Myers said, “Wynn-Jones had a visit from the Lathonian Chargé d’affaires this morning. That led him to suspect someone within his department is passing secrets to the Lathonians. He is unable to do anything about it immediately but has a plan. There is a function tomorrow evening to which my wife and I have been invited.”

He paused and nodded at Lady Myers, who continued, “It occurred to us that, if Joe was unable to attend, and we can easily find a suitable excuse, we could ask you, Major, if you would accompany me in his place. That would mean, of course, Lt North would have to come too, which would give us the benefit of the invisible woman, the invisible invalid and the invisible servant. Or, as I prefer to think of us, the three musketeers.”

Lucas tried not to laugh and proceeded to choke on his pie.

“Would you be willing to do this?” Myers asked.

“I’d be delighted,” Adam replied. “But isn’t there a risk we might be recognised?”

“The people at the function won’t be the sort you’ve been following this morning. And even if you do know a few of those present, to all intents and purposes you are simply attending a social event.”

“In which case, we’ll look forward to it, won’t we, North?”

“Yes, sir!”

They finished their meal, and then Adam sent Lucas to phone for the car. They drove home in silence, and on their arrival, Lucas pushed Adam into the study.

“I’ve asked Myers to get Wynn-Jones to send over as many details as he can of the event tomorrow. Once the information has arrived, we’ll need to look through it thoroughly. However, until it comes, I think I shall take a rest. You’d better come with me in case there’s anything I need.”

Lucas quirked a smile. “Of course, sir!”

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pushed Adam through the entrance and paused on the pavement.

“We’ll go right,” Adam said.

The man they were following crossed over the road and walked briskly down The Mall. Adam and Lucas followed from their side of the road. Fortunately, the traffic wasn’t busy, and they were able to keep him in sight. However, as they reached Trafalgar Square, the number of people grew considerably, and the man, who was dressed like a clerk, promptly disappeared amongst the other clerks who were all going about their business.

“Have we lost him?” Adam asked.

“No, I can just make him out,” Lucas replied. “Damn, he’s waiting at a bus stop. There’s no way we can follow him onto a bus.”

“We’ll wait and see which bus he catches although that probably won’t be of any assistance,” Adam said. “Oh, hang on a minute, is that Lady Myers walking along the pavement towards us?” 

Adam waved to her and she waved back, quickening her steps to come and join them. “How lovely to meet you both,” she said. “We don’t normally see you around here.” Then she paused. “Is everything all right?”

“Oh, yes,” Adam replied. “Just something’s turned out to be rather problematical.”

“I imagine that must happen to you quite a lot, sadly.” Lucas made a grunt of frustration as he saw the bus coming along the road. Lady Myers turned to see what he was looking at. “Surely you weren’t planning on catching a bus? Oh, of course, someone you’re following is about to take a bus. No problem at all. I shall take care of Major Carter, North. Quickly, go and catch that bus.”

“Do it,” Adam said sharply.

Lucas didn’t need any further order and ran down the road to hop on the bus just as it was departing. He hoped their suspect hadn’t noticed him, but he’d not had time to be discrete.

The conductor came by and asked Lucas for his fare.

Lucas hazarded a guess, “St John’s Wood, please.”

“We’re only going to Baker Street, mate,” the conductor said.

“Fair enough, it’s a nice day. I’ll walk the rest.”

Lucas paid for his ticket. At least he now knew the suspect would need to get off the bus at Baker Street at the latest. He settled back in his seat and prepared to wait.

**[If the suspect gets off at Piccadilly Circus go to [Chapter Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443572)]**

**[If the suspect stays on until Dorset Street go to [Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443479)]**


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ve seen our suspect” Lucas said. “He’s sitting in a café.”

“Can we get closer?” Adam asked.

“Yes, we shouldn’t be seen.”

Lucas pushed Adam up the street until they were near the café.

“Is Lennon on his way?” Adam asked.

“Yes, he’ll be about five minutes.”

“Right, you go and watch out for him. Leave me here.”

Lucas walked back down the street to look out for the car. When he saw it, he waved, and Lennon drew up by the curb. Lucas opened the door and said, “The major’s a little way up the street.”

Lucas heard shouting coming from the direction of the café. Instantly he ran in that direction. 

Lennon parked the car and leapt out to join him.

“What happened?” Lucas shouted.

A newspaper seller said, “This geezer came out of the caff, and started to ‘it your bloke in the wheelchair. We grabbed ‘im and pulled ‘im off and ‘e scarpered.”

Lucas bent over Adam, looking at him anxiously. “Are you all right, sir?” he asked.

“Yes,” Adam said, holding a hand to his nose, which was bleeding. “I’ve had worse. And I’m very grateful to you men for rescuing me.”

“No problem at all, sir.”

Adam felt in his pocket and took out some change. “Have a drink on me,” he said.

“We couldn’t accept your money.”

Adam smiled. “Should I make that an order?”

“In which case, sir, thank you very kindly.”

Lucas wheeled Adam back to the car, and, with Lennon’s assistance, helped him into it. He saw Adam looked quite shaken but made no comment.

Lennon drove back to the house, and Thompson came out to help Adam inside.

Once indoors, Adam said, “North, take me to the study, please. And, Thompson, I would like a large brandy.”

“Certainly sir.”

Thompson poured Adam a brandy and left the decanter on one side. As soon as he had gone, Adam said to Lucas, “Get yourself a drink.”

Lucas did as he had been instructed and sat down. “Are you okay, sir? You do look shaken.”

“I hadn’t appreciated how much of a disadvantage being in a wheelchair put me at. There was nothing I could do when he attacked me. I think I got in one blow.”

“Do you want me to telephone the doctor to get you checked out?”

“No. It was just a minor nosebleed, and I’m sure you’ll be able to tend to the bruises later. What shook me was the realisation of how vulnerable I was.”

“Do you think this means we should cease working for Mr Wynn-Jones?”

“No, certainly not. We simply need to reconsider our strategies. Go and telephone Wynn-Jones, he’ll need to know what happened, and ask him to come over. We’ll find a way to keep going.”

Lucas went to make the call and returned shortly afterwards, smiling. “Mr Wynn-Jones has asked if you would mind escorting Lady Myers to dinner at Simpson’s as her husband is unfortunately unable to do so. He says he will understand if you do not feel up to it, though.”

“Of course I’m up to it. Do you think I’m going to let a minor misfortune put me off?”

“No, sir. That’s what I told Mr Wynn-Jones.” Lucas grinned.

Adam grinned back and said, “Right, well, I’d better have a bath. And then I think you can tend to my bruises. And you can take that smirk off your face.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows, nodded and continued to smirk.

**THE END**


	12. Chapter 12

The suspect came down the steps of the bus at Piccadilly Circus and leapt off as the bus slowed down. Lucas cursed. There was no reason why the man had taken a bus for only three stops unless he had believed he was being followed. The question was whether he had seen Lucas get on the bus, or whether he had assumed he had eluded his followers. Either way, the only thing to do was leave the bus and try to find the man amongst the crowds milling around.

At first Lucas couldn’t see him, but then he noticed the throng of people parting slightly as though someone was forcing his way through. It could be anyone who was in a hurry, but with no better option, Luces decided to try it. He was rewarded by spotting the man as he disappeared down a side street.

Cautiously, Lucas walked towards the street, keeping close to the side of the buildings, leaving others to walk down the majority of the pavement. He paused just before the turning and listened carefully. He could hear the shuffling of feet, not the steady footfall of someone walking, but rather those of someone waiting, perhaps apprehensively, which almost certainly meant his pursuit had been noticed. There was no point in turning into the side road and meeting trouble head on.

Instead, Lucas crossed over to the other side of the road he was on and continued past the entrance to the side road. He glanced down it as he did so, no reason to pretend he was, in fact, innocent, and saw not only the man he had been following, but two others. He had made the right decision.

He continued down the road, and then cut through to a road which ran parallel before retracing his steps to Piccadilly Circus. Not sure whether he, in his turn, had been followed, he took a leaf out of his suspect’s book and leapt onto a bus just as it departed. He thought he saw one of the men looking around as he did so, but he couldn’t be sure of it.

Lucas hopped off the bus at Trafalgar Square and then wondered what he should do. Leaving Adam had been done on the spur of the moment, and they had made no arrangements for what should happen if they split up because neither had imagined a circumstance where it would apply. Lucas decided his best move would be to telephone the house and at least say where he was and that he would return as quickly as possible.

He found a public call box and rang the house. The butler answered.

“Hello, Thompson, it’s North,” he said.

“Yes, of course. Major Carter has left a message for you.”

**[If the message is for Lucas to return home – Go to [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443467)]**

**[If the message is for Lucas to go elsewhere – Go to [Chapter Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443542)]**


	13. Chapter 13

The man leapt forward and punched Lucas hard in the stomach. Lucas doubled over but raised his fists to both protect himself and land a punch on the other man if he could. The man grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards, at the same time saying softly, “My name’s Reynolds, from Special Branch; we need to get out of sight.”

Lucas wasn’t sure whether to believe him but allowed himself to be propelled round the corner, if only to get his breath back.

“We’ve probably got about fifteen minutes before someone comes back out,” Reynolds said. “I assume you’ve been following Ozolins. I don’t know what you’ve got on him, but I do not want you spoiling my surveillance of Petrauskas. Do you understand?”

Lucas nodded. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he said. 

He turned and began to walk away. Further down the road he saw a telephone box and decided to phone the house and ask Thompson, the butler, to let Adam know he was on his way back, there being nothing further he could do. He had raised the receiver when he heard the sound of a gunshot. Hurriedly, he replaced the receiver and ran back to where he’d left Reynolds. He found the special branch man lying on the pavement, clutching his side. He could see no-one else nearby, but he kept a careful lookout as he knelt down. 

“I’m going to need to get you to the main road,” Lucas said. “There’s no chance of help here. If I patch you up a bit do you think you can walk.”

“Yes,” Reynolds groaned. 

Lucas removed Reynolds’ scarf and placed it over the wound, using the belt from his own coat to hold it in place. Then he helped Reynolds to his feet, and they staggered back to Dorset Street. Once there, Lucas spotted a taxi and hailed it.

“My friend’s had an accident,” he told the driver. “Can you take us to the hospital?”

“All right, mate,” the cabbie replied. “Try not to bleed on the upholstery, okay? The ladies don’t like it.”

As they drew up by the hospital, Reynolds said, “My wallet’s in my inside pocket.”

Lucas took some money and paid the driver saying, “You can have your tip when you’ve helped me get him inside.”

Grumbling, the cabbie did as Lucas wanted. Once inside the hospital, an alarmed nurse hastily summoned a doctor, and Reynolds was taken away.

Lucas went to find another telephone. This time he got through to Thompson, who said, “The Major’s here. Do you want to speak to him?”

“Yes, please.”

Lucas explained to Adam what had happened.

“I understand,” Adam replied. “I’ll get in touch with Wynn-Jones and get him to send someone to the hospital. Stay there until they arrive and then come back. I’ll have a brandy waiting for you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lucas found a chair and sat down to wait. It wasn’t long before a tall thin man marched in followed by a shorter man.

The tall man saw him and said, “Lieutenant North?”

Lucas stood, “Yes, sir!”

“Tell me what you know.”

Lucas repeated his story. When he had done so, the man nodded and departed to speak to one of the medical staff. Lucas started to head out of the hospital, when the shorter man caught up with him.

“Where are you heading for?” he asked. Lucas told him. “I’ll run you there.”

“Won’t you get in trouble if you leave?”

“No. Mr Wynn-Jones asked me to give you assistance if you needed it. You looked washed out, so I reckon the best assistance I can give is to take you home. It won’t take long, and Thurloe probably won’t even notice I’ve gone; he’ll be too busy harassing the doctors.”

“If you’re sure, I’d be very grateful for the lift.”

It didn’t take long to get back, and Lucas walked tiredly up the front steps. Thompson greeted him as he opened the door and told him to go straight to the study. Lucas did as instructed, and, as promised, Adam gave him a glass of brandy.

“How are you?” Adam asked.

“I’m okay,” Lucas replied. He sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.

“Hmm,” Adam said, his tone indicating his doubt as to the accuracy of Lucas’ statement. He pointed to the small blood stain on Lucas’ jacket.

“Not mine,” Lucas said.

“I’m very pleased to hear it. Wynn-Jones has said he will be calling round this evening. He has an idea he wishes to discuss, but for the moment everything is to be left to Special Branch. I’ve asked cook to provide an early dinner, so we’ll be ready be ready for Wynn-Jones. And in the meantime, I suggest you get a hot bath and then you can help me change.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I really am very grateful it’s not your blood,” Adam said. “I told Wynn-Jones when we signed up for this that I couldn’t manage without you, and I’m going to re-iterate that tonight.”

“Please don’t worry about me.”

Adam winked. “Oh, but I do. I like you just the way you are.”

**THE END**


	14. Chapter 14

“Is Mr Wynn-Jones coming to join us?” Lucas asked.

“No.” Adam looked concerned. “He simply said, ‘Sorry, old chap. Can’t make it this time. Another time maybe.’”

“What do you want us to do?”

“I’ve booked lunch, and I don’t see cancelling it will achieve anything. We might as well eat, and I’ll make a decision afterwards.”

Once they had eaten, Lucas pushed Adam back into the members’ lounge for coffee where a servant came to find him as there was a telephone call. They went back to the lobby. Lucas was about to walk away when Adam indicated he should remain.

“Hello!” Adam said. He listened intently for a minute and then said, “Of course we can.”

Lucas replaced the receiver, and Adam said, “North, we need to be off.”

“Yes, sir!”

Lucas manoeuvred Adam outside as quickly as he could. 

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Adam said, “Wynn-Jones has asked us to follow a man from the Lathonian Embassy. He will be accompanied by a second man who, I suspect, is the one we followed earlier.”

“Do you think he is likely to recognise us?” Lucas asked.

“That I’m not sure about. I didn’t think it wise to mention anything to Wynn-Jones over the telephone. I suggest we go down the other side of the square. Hopefully you should be able to see him, and if he does suspect anything, he may well conclude we are simply walking from my club.”

They walked down the street, and then Lucas said, “I can just see them. Damn! They’re turning into the gardens. They must be planning to walk across and take Charles II Street in which case they’ll come straight past us. What do you want me to do?”

“We’ll go in front of them. Quickly, start walking down there.” 

Lucas turned down Charles II Street as he was instructed. 

Adam continued. “Turn left when you get to the end of the street and then stop. We can look into a shop window while we wait.”

They hadn’t reached the end of the street before the two men strode rapidly past them. Neither paid any attention to Lucas and Adam; they were apparently too engrossed in the argument they were having. At the end of the road, the man who they’d followed earlier was given an envelope by the other man, who then turned round and headed back past them again. Their target disappeared into the crowd, and although Lucas tried to spot him, it was impossible to do so.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas said. “I’m afraid he’s vanished.”

“Well, we did what we could. There’s a telephone box just up there. Go and phone Thompson and ask him to send Lennon to pick us up.”

Lucas did as Adam told him and shortly afterwards came running back. 

**[If Lucas has seen their suspect – Go to [Chapter Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443563)]**

**[If Lucas has spotted something on a newspaper stand – Go to [Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802884/chapters/49443503)]**


End file.
